Case 0 Lunatics
case #0 lunatics (ルナティックス, Runatikkusu) is the first case in the Transmitter chapter of The Silver Case. The chapter serves as an epilogue of sorts to the events of Moonlight Syndrome, as well as an introduction to the setting and gameplay of The Silver Case and the characters of the Republic task force. Plot The case opens with a brief introduction to Ward 24, a special administrative region within the Japanese Kanto government. Home to 100,000 people, the city has been divided into five key areas. Economic disparity is high, with four-fifths of the population categorized as poor. However, the main source of tension in Ward 24 is the division between those who can easily access information and those who cannot. Crime runs rampant. A specialist division of the Metropolitan Police Department known as the Heinous Crimes Unit exists to deal with Ward 24's most serious "transmittable crimes". It is led by Chief Special Agent Shinji Kotobuki, a former investigator who came to fame during an incident known as the Silver Case. Friday, January 29, 1999 11:32pm Heinous Crimes Unit officer Tetsugoro Kusabi is driving home along a quiet stretch of road in Ward 24 when he sees a man standing in the road ahead of him. Looking closely, he notices the man is holding something in his hand. Suddenly, the man draws a gun and shoots straight at the car, putting a bullet-hole in the windscreen but narrowly missing Kusabi. The man flees while Kusabi radios his colleague Chizuru Hachisuka for backup. Ward 24's anti-conflict reforms were implemented by Kaoru Hachisuka, the city's mayor since its inception. The city's Department of Communications and the Department of Finance are based upon the old TRO faction, while the Department of the Environment and the Department of Investment are structured around the former CCO faction. The Department of Security, however, includes successors to both factions - the Metropolitan Police Department's Heinous Crimes Unit (a former TRO faction) and the Public Security Department's Secret Security Division (formerly a CCO faction). The latter organization, in order to compete with the Heinous Crimes Unit, established the Republic special forces unit to handle all cases falling under the Secret Security Division's jurisdiction. The unit is headed by commander Daigo Natsume, a former member of the Regional Investigation Unit best known as the head of the Silver Case investigation. Saturday, January 30, 1999 00:15am Four members of the Republic security force are sent to hunt down Kusabi's assailant, a man by the name of Ryo Kazan. Their search leads them to the nearby Cauliflower building, where Ryo is suspected to be hiding. Three soldiers, Akira, Kenichi Sakamoto and Haruhiko Inomata, investigate the complex while Natsume stays behind and coordinates the operation. While Inomata rushes on ahead, Sakamoto and Akira discover a survivor, who implores them to help a girl named Mika. Shortly after, the pair discover Inomata has been wounded by Ryo, who has fled to the roof. Upon reaching the roof, Akira and Sakamoto confront the insane Ryo. Ryo points a gun at them, but Akira finds himself unable to shoot him. The impasse is broken by the sudden appearance of Kusabi, who shoots Ryo in the head. Sakamoto and Natsume begin to argue with Kusabi over which force has jurisdiction over the case, but this is cut short by a delirious outburst from Ryo, who repeatedly insists that he is not dead. Rumi brandishes her own gun at Kusabi and the Republic forces, claiming that killing her will change nothing, and that she and Ryo will be reborn together with "Kamui the holy hunter". Sakamoto then kills her with a shot to the head. Under the light of the full moon, Kusabi ponders Rumi's final words and the mention of the man named Kamui Uehara: "So the sleeping lion has been awakened. This is gonna be a long journey..." VANISHING POINT Achievements Category:Levels in The Silver Case